What Truly Matters
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: He thought beauty was the only thing that was important when it came to girls; she was a girl who wasn't afraid to stand out in the crowd. Can this one girl change his perspective on life and love? And can he save her from her own dark secret? R & R


**What Truly Matters**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha, but like usual, I do own some characters in this story, so don't try to claim them as your own.**

**Hey everyone. This is my newest story and I have to say I like it a lot. Please tell me what you think of it and I will work as hard as I can to update it regularly.

* * *

**

**Chapter One- Different Worlds**

I walked down the street towards Shikon High School, the school I was going to attend. It was probably the same as my old school. Back at Morcea High I was known as the _Gothic Princess_. The only reason was because I was goth. However, most people didn't know that I was more punk than goth. I just liked the darker colours. Though, technically black was a shade. But that was just the way life was I suppose. People always judged each other by appearance. Life was just one big popularity contest. And if you were different, you were shunned, feared, or teased. I left out a heavy sigh.

My waist length midnight black hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. I had purple streaks going through it in random places. I also had a skull hair clip keeping my bangs out of my eyes. I wore black makeup that contrasted with my pale skin. I wore a black t-shirt with ripped sleeves that said 'Dangerous' in bold red letters, and a black and grey plaid mini-skirt. I also had a spiked dog collar around my neck, spiked bracelets around both wrists, and heavy knee high black army boots on. In my right ear I had four piercings.

Most people were afraid of me because of my appearance. Truth be told, I wasn't an overly violent person. True, I could beat a person into a bloody pulp if I wanted to with all the self defense and karate I knew, but I would never hurt someone without a very, and I mean _very_ good reason. Violence just didn't solve much. It normally caused more problems then it was worth but sometimes it was the only way to get a message through to a very dense person.

As I walked down the streets I noticed either the disgusted or hate filled glares from the people around me. Rolling my eyes, I continued to listen to the music blaring from my headphones. People hated those who didn't follow their standards for _normal_. But what was normal? Now that was a tricky question. In my eyes I was normal. But in their eyes, I was a freak of nature. Ironic huh? Not even five minutes later I arrived at the school.

There were teens everywhere, going left and right. Some lingering at the cars, others talking in small clusters. Looked like something out of a movie or something along those lines. Yup, this was just like my old school. But wasn't every school the same? Give or take a few things? I would most likely be feared here too, and be left without friends, just like before. But that didn't bother me... I liked being alone.

Shaking my head, I began to walk towards the school's entrance. Some the students gawked at me as I walked by and began to whisper. I sighed and continued on my way. Exactly the same.

Right before I went through the doors to enter the school a pulse went through my body. Glancing over my shoulder I watched as a woman with blood red eyes, short black hair pulled into a ponytail, and wearing a white shirt with purple tights walked by me. She was obviously a demon. How did I know this? I was a priestess. But because of my appearance, most people didn't know that either. She glared at me as she continued on her way. So there were demons at this school. I would have to keep that in mind.

I rolled my eyes and went inside. I found the office easily since all the other students were going there to get their schedules. With a heavy sigh I walked into the office to see a girl about my age, with long dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, hazel brown eyes, and she was wearing a pink t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. She was busy typing on the computer so she didn't notice me. I cleared my throat and she looked up startled. She stared at me in shock. I waited for her to say something but she just continued to gawk at me. "I'm here for my schedule." I said. She shook her head.

"Oh, right..." she averted her gaze. "Name please?"

"Higurashi, Kagome." I replied while tapping my hand on the counter in beat to my music. The girl typed my name in and printed off a copy of my schedule before handing it to me. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said slowly. Taking the piece of paper from her hand I headed towards the door. "Have a nice day." I nodded and left the room. Glancing down at the paper I went in search of my locker.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I walked into the school courtyard with my best friend Hoshi, Miroku and my half brother Takahashi, Sesshomaru. It's our senior year, so we don't have to come to high school anymore after this. If we wanted to, we could go to college or university. But why the hell would you want to leave school just to go into more schooling? It's stupid if you ask me. And besides, I already had a future waiting for me after I graduated. I didn't need to get a degree like all these other losers.

The thing I didn't get was why Sesshomaru would _want_ to come back to high school for another year. He had graduated last year and here he was back for another. How stupid was that? Graduating just to come back to high school was such a waste of time. Only complete morons did that. I chuckled at the thought. Sesshomaru glared at me but I just rolled my eyes.

Miroku was going on about how he was going to win Sango over before we graduated in June. Sango was another friend of ours. She was more of a friend to Miroku and me than Sesshomaru. Miroku has been in love with her for as long as I could remember. "Hey, speaking of Sans, where is she?" I asked. Miroku thought for a moment.

"She's probably helping with the schedules like she always does." He replied. That is another thing about Sango. Like Miroku, Sesshomaru, and me Sango was a straight A student. However she loved helping out around the school. She did stupid things like for example, helping with the schedules. I didn't get what was so great about it, but Sango helped out anyways.

"Of course she is." I said with a roll of my eyes. Miroku glared at me.

"You know, you could be a little bit more supportive." He hissed at me.

"Feh." I replied while looking away.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Sesshomaru!" a female voice called out. We all turned to our left to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair, with a little of it tied into a ponytail on the left side of her head, hazel brown eyes, wearing a orange halter top, and white skinny jeans running towards us. A small smile appeared on my face and I thought I noticed one on Sesshomaru's face. But the dick never smiled so I was probably imagining things.

"Rin." Miroku called happily. She stopped next to us.

"How are you guys?" She asked happily. This is Ashaa, Rin. She's another friend of ours, but she's the same age as Sesshomaru. Just like him she decided to come back for another year, though I don't get why. What was so great about _high school_?

"I'm great." Miroku replied.

"Feh, Whatever." I answered while putting my arms behind my head. Rin giggled at me. Normally that would upset me, and had it been anyone else I would have punched the crap out of them. I hated people laughing or giggling at me. But Rin was like family to me so she was one of the few I left get away with it.

"Fine." Was Sesshomaru's only reply. At Shikon High, Sesshomaru was known as the _Ice Prince _because of his cold hearted nature. Not that it bothered him anyways. I noticed from the corner of my eye the little blush that painted itself across Rin's face. What the hell was her problem? Right when I was about to ask her...

"**INU-POO!"** a high pitched female voice screamed. I visibly tensed. Everyone turned to see a female with butt length raven black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, stormy grey eyes, a slight tan colour to her skin, who was wear a skirt that was way too short on her, and a top that was way too tight running towards us. Well, more specifically, me. "I. Missed. You." She said in a happy voice. Right when she was about to hug me I moved to the side and she face planted on the ground. She looked up at me with heartbroken eyes. "Why'd you move?"

"Cause I didn't want to touch you." I replied with a growl. Miroku rolled his eyes. "I'll get some unknown illness."

"If it isn't Shikon High's biggest slut; Tama, Kikyo." Miroku stated. All of us, including Sesshomaru tried to hold back our laughs. Kikyo stood up and glared at Miroku.

"Shut up pervert." She hissed before turning back to me. "Hi Inu-Poo." She had changed her voice to make it sound more alluring. But to me; it sounded just plain creepy. I rolled my eyes at her. She began to lean towards me. "How about a hello kiss?"

"No way!" I screeched before backing up. She matched my steps. I growled in frustration before running off. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Kikyo was hot on my trail.

"Inu-Poo wait!" she called after me. I wanted to gag. Why did I have to be the one this slut wanted? Damn the world for being against me! Just as I ran through the school entrance I bumped into someone, sending both of us toppling to the floor. I opened my eyes to see two pools of chestnut brown staring back at me. My breath caught in my were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. "Inu-Poo!" That caused me to shoot to my feet.

"Watch where you're going bitch." I said before running upstairs.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I sat on the floor stunned. Never once in my life had I seen such beautiful eyes. They were molten gold with hints of topaz and amber. I watched as a black haired female ran up the stairs after the silver haired, amber eyed boy. Shaking my head I began to pick up my books. After I gathered them all up I went in search of my homeroom class. Sometimes it sucked being a new student at the beginning of a new year. Wait... it always sucks being a new student. As I walked more and more students began to fill the halls making it harder to move around. Damn it all! Just then the bell rang to mean we had to get to class. I growled in frustration. Everyone hurried off to find their classes. A few minutes later I found my class and walked inside. I sat in one of the empty desks, not paying attention to anyone around me. My music was blaring in my one ear, since I only had one headphone in. That way I could listen for when the teacher walked in or if anyone was trying to get my attention. Not that it was likely.

Suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder. Glancing to my right, I saw the raven haired girl from earlier glaring down at me. "Can I help you?" I asked in an annoyed voice. Her glared darkened.

"Get out of my seat freaky goth girl." She spat. Seriously? _Freaky goth girl_? Could you get any lamer? I just rolled my eyes.

"It's not your seat." I returned. The whole room went silent around me. What the hell is their problem? The girl beside me fumed.

"Yes it is!" she yelled back. I finally returned my gaze to her. That's when I noticed how slutty her outfit was. Her skirt was way too short and her top was way too tight. Obviously she's one of those girls who thinks their bodies are all that. And with those said bodies they can get whatever they want.

"Were you sitting here before me?" I countered. Everyone in the room was listening intently to what was going on. She flushed at my question.

"No but..." she started.

"Is your name written here?" I asked, cutting off whatever she was going to say about this seat. What the hell was so special about this seat anyways? It's just a desk for crying out loud! She was fuming and blushing at the same time.

"No, but..." she said again. I smirked at that.

"Then it's not your seat." I stated. Everyone in the class gasped. What had I done by telling this girl off? She had no right to boss me around. And I don't take crap from anyone. My statement seemed to hit a nerve.

"**NO ONE CAN HAVE THE SEAT IN FRONT OF MY INU-POO EXCEPT ME!"** she screamed at the top of her lungs, pointing to the guy who sat behind me. My eyes widened slightly when I recognized his amber eyes. He had beautiful silver hair and two adorable silver dog ears on top of his head. So all this fuss over a seat in front of a guy? She had to be kidding. I admit he was cute but come on? What are we, middle schoolers? I saw the guy roll his eyes.

"Give me a break." He muttered under his breath. I tried to stifle my laugh. Obviously, he didn't like this girl either. Just then an elderly man walked in. By his aura I could tell he was a demon of some kind, which wasn't uncommon for this time period.

"Good morning class." He said in a happy voice. The girl next to me turned to the teacher.

"Hey sensei. Freaky goth girl stole my seat." She said in a whiny voice. Everyone in the class, including the teacher looked at her in bored stares.

"Tama-san you're a senior, not a middle schooler. Now take a seat!" he ordered. Tama-san fumed beside me before doing as the teacher asked. I smirked as she walked away. Okay, score one for this teacher. I liked him already. "Hello everyone. I'm Totosai-sensei. Now I will go through attendance." With that he went through the usual roll call. Once he was done he began the long explanation on his class rules. I wrote down the most important ones that I would want to remember since most other rules were the same.

After a half hour of this the bell rang to mean we had to get to our next class. I pulled out my schedule to check and see where my next class was when it was swiped from my hands. Turning around I saw it was the amber eyed boy. He read it over. "_Great_. We have every class together." He said sarcastically before handing me my schedule and walking away. I growled in frustration and followed after him. It felt like I was stalking him like this. I was following him down the hall and it felt so weird. I mean, wouldn't you feel strange if you were following a person you didn't know down the halls of a school? He walked into a classroom and I checked to see if it matched my schedule. And sure enough it did. It seems he was telling the truth when he said we had all our classes together.

I sat down in an empty seat. Others slowly did the same. The teacher, Ms Calodri walked in and began attendance. "Alright, I've already arranged a seating plan so please find your name and sit down." She ordered. Everyone got up and shuffled around the room, sitting in the desk with their name plate. Once I found mine I sat down quietly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Someone hissed. Looking to my right I saw the amber eyed boy standing next to the seat beside me. I flashed him a smile before turning my attention back to the front of the room. The chair beside me moved and I heard him sit down, cursing under his breath. So he hates me for no reason to? _Great_, I knew this place wouldn't be any better. Just like at Morcea High, I was being judged on my appearance. Why did I expect anything different here? I mean, at every school there are always different social groups. Obviously the guy next to me is one of the _populars_. And I was once again going to be the loner. Who cares about the _Freaky Goth Girl_? I chuckled at the thought.

"Is something funny?"

"No. And even if something was I wouldn't tell you." I replied before turning my attention back to the front. I heard him snarl beside me. A small smirk formed on my face. Okay, so maybe I loved to torture and annoy people. But didn't everyone love to do that in some small way? Don't get me wrong! I hated bullying people, but it was just fun to get under people's skin sometimes. His hands fisted on the desk and I couldn't help but grin at that. This guy made it too easy to get under his skin.

"You damn bitch." He growled. I just gave him a small wink and wrote down what was on the board. The bell rang and he blinked in confusion. I stood up and smirked at him.

"Have fun with our homework assignment." I said. A look of pure shock appeared on his face as he tried to figure out what just happened. I smirked and walked out of the room to go to my locker. Since it was lunch I didn't need to carry my books around with me. As I walked to my locker on the second floor people were once again gawking at me. I just continued on my way listening to my heavy boots click against the floor. I reached my locker and just when I got it open it was slammed shut again. Turning my head I saw the amber eyed boy glaring daggers at me.

"You damn bitch." He snarled.

"You already said that." I pointed out while moving his hand and reopening my locker. His snarl became darker.

"We didn't have a homework assignment." He spat. I clapped my hands together in a mocking way.

"Way to go, you figured it out." I stated sarcastically. He glared at me. "Do you want your prize?"

"Do I want my what?" he questioned. Before I could stop myself or even think it through I leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. When I pulled back I saw the stunned look on his face. I slammed my locker shut and started to walk off down the hall.

"Bye!" I called in a happy tone. Right when I reached the staircase I turned to face him. "And my name's Kagome, not bitch!" With that, I went down the stairs to get my food. I waited in line with the other students. After I got everything I wanted, which wasn't much by the way. I waited to pay for it. The girl in front of me seemed to be taking forever.

"That will be five fifty." The lady stated. The girl looked around frantically. Counting the money in her hand I saw she was a dollar short. "If you can't pay please put your food in the trash." I quickly put down the money for not only my food but hers as well. They both looked at me in surprise.

"I'll be paying for both our lunches." I stated. The lady shrugged and accepted the money. With that I began to walk away.

"Thank you." A timid voice called out. I turned back to see the girl I just helped looking down at the floor. "I swear I'll pay you back tomorrow and that way then you won't have to beat me up!" I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"First off, who said I was going to beat you up over a few bucks?" I asked. She looked down at the floor. "And secondly, I did that to help you out so that you had something to eat." The girl looked at me in surprise. I smiled and turned to walk away again.

"My name's Rin. What's yours?" she asked in a happier voice. I stopped and turned to face her, a real smile on my face. Not one of those fake smiles or the ones I had one when I was torturing someone.

"My name's Kagome." I answered before walking away and heading outside into the school courtyard to eat my lunch. I found a nice sakura tree to sit under and began to eat my lunch. _'There goes my lunch money for tomorrow...'_ I thought with a frown. Oh well, I was used to skipping meals anyways. It didn't really matter much. When you had my life you had to deal without things. Not that anyone ever cared what I had to go through. But I intended to keep it that way. No one deserved the weight of my problems besides me.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The first chapter of my new story. And yes, I know I have a lot going on but I can't help it! I love writing stories too much! Anyways, please review. Until next time, byes ^_^**


End file.
